Swaying
by murasacchibara
Summary: Dunia tetaplah kejam. Tempat ini bukanlah tempat yang penuh belas kasih. Tapi, walaupun begitu, senyumanmu telah menyelamatkanku sekali lagi. — one-shot, AU, warning inside, Hakuryuu/Kougyoku. Based on Soraru - Yurayura / Swaying.


**Disclaimer:** Magi is Shinobu Ohtaka's manga, "Yurayura" is a song written by Nanou and sang by Soraru. I do not own both of them, I only write the fanfiction.

 **Warning:** OOC, many plot-holes, cerita nggak nyambung, silakan klik back sebelum menyesal(?)

* * *

Stasiun seperti biasa sepi pada pukul lima sore. Aku memungut ponselku—yang tergeletak di pinggir peron. Pemberitahuan empat pesan baru terlihat di layar. Aku melihat nama sang pengirim pesan, lalu membuka pesan dan membacanya.

 _Hei, apa kau baik-baik saja?_

 _Apa kau tidak apa-apa?_

 _Um, aku minta maaf soal tadi._

Aku lalu membaca pesan lainnya, masih dari pengirim yang sama.

 _Pesanku tidak akan sampai padamu, ya...?_

Aku kembali membaca nama pengirim itu. Hakuryuu.

.

.

.

 _Swaying_

 ** _based on Yurayura by Soraru_**

.

.

.

Hari itu November awal.

Mereka menertawakanku lagi. Gerombolan anak perempuan penindas itu hari ini mendorongku ke rel kereta. Setelah puas tertawa, mereka pun meninggalkanku. Tak ada kereta yang melintas saat itu—yah, kalaupun ada yang lewat saat aku jatuh, aku tidak keberatan. Lagipula, tak ada gunanya aku hidup di dunia seperti ini. Itulah yang selama ini kupikirkan.

Aku memanjat lantai peron, dan pas sekali kereta menuju stasiun dekat tempat tinggalku tiba. Aku melangkah masuk ke dalam kereta, suasana kereta memang biasanya sepi karena banyak penumpang turun, jadi aku selalu mendapat tempat duduk kosong. Sembari menunggu kereta berjalan, aku merenungkan gerombolan penindas itu.

Tidak, ini bukan kali pertama mereka mendorongku ke rel kereta—ini sudah kedua kalinya. Mereka juga menindasku di sekolah. Awalnya aku selalu menangis karena tindakan mereka, tapi sekarang aku tidak peduli. Kurasa perasaanku telah mati.

Semuanya tetap berjalan seperti itu. Pagi, siang, malam. Terus berulang. Beberapa murid lain selalu bertanya padaku jika aku tidak apa-apa. Aku pun terkejut aku masih bisa menjawab pertanyaan mereka dengan senyuman—tentu saja bukan senyum sungguhan. Ah, aku benar-benar muak. Kereta mulai berjalan, aku masih tenggelam dalam pikiranku.

"Hei, kurasa kau menjatuhkan ini."

Sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku melihat sang pemilik suara—seorang laki-laki, kurasa seumuran denganku, dengan rambut hitam seleher. Ia mengenakan seragam SMA, walaupun beda dari seragamku. Mata birunya menatap lurus padaku—sesaat membuatku tertegun. Ia menyodorkan ponselku, sepertinya aku tak sadar aku menjatuhkan ponselku ke lantai kereta.

"Terima kasih," kataku datar, mengambil kembali ponselku dan meletakkannya di dalam tas.

Laki-laki itu masih tersenyum. Ah, aku penasaran bagaimana caranya ia bisa tersenyum selebar itu. "Sama-sama," ucapnya, duduk di tempat duduk seberang. "Apakah kau sering naik kereta menuju ke sini?"

Aku mengangguk. "Kurasa aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya."

"Ah, yah, ini kali pertama aku naik kereta ke sini. Aku baru saja pindah," jawabnya sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepala. "Ngomong-ngomong, namaku Hakuryuu. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"...Kougyoku," balasku pelan.

"Nama yang bagus." Hakuryuu kembali tersenyum lebar padaku. "Salam kenal, Kougyoku."

Dan sejak saat itu aku merasa duniaku telah berubah.

* * *

Karena kami menjadi teman seperjalanan pulang, Hakuryuu mulai mengetahui banyak hal tentangku—tentu saja karena ia menanyaiku. Ia tahu bahwa aku sering ditindas di sekolah.

"Kenapa kau hanya diam? Seharusnya kau melawan mereka! Dan mendorongmu ke rel kereta—itu benar-benar tak bisa dimaafkan," ucapnya sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Biar saja," ucapku datar. "Aku tak peduli kalaupun aku akan tertabrak. Lagipula, kurasa tak ada gunanya bagiku untuk terus hidup di..."

"Kougyoku!"

Hakuryuu memotong kata-kataku. Sirat kemarahan terlihat di kedua matanya, sementara aku hanya balas menatapnya datar. "Kau tidak boleh mengatakan hal seperti itu," tuturnya. Aku hanya mengangkat alis. "Setiap orang pasti punya alasan untuk hidup," lanjutnya, "karena itu, jangan pernah buang kehidupanmu."

Aku hanya tertawa datar. "Tetap tak akan ada gunanya, Hakuryuu. Aku bahkan sudah lupa bagaimana cara mencintai diriku sendiri," balasku.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mengajarimu."

Kedua mata biru Hakuryuu memandang lurus ke mataku—kedua mata yang selalu membiusku. Selalu membuat jantungku berdegup kencang, walaupun aku sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menjauhkan diriku dari perasaan itu—aku tidak pantas merasakannya.

Hakuryuu menggenggam kedua tanganku erat dan berkata, "Aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu. Karena itu, jangan menyerah, Kougyoku."

Ia sukses membuat tembok pertahananku runtuh. Perlahan aku mulai ingat bagaimana caranya merasa bahagia. Tanpa kusadari, dengan air mata yang mengalir, sebuah senyum terbentuk di wajahku. "Terima kasih." Hakuryuu juga tersenyum dan mengusap puncak kepalaku.

Dunia memang kejam, aku tahu itu. Tempat ini tak punya belas kasih. Tapi, setiap aku melihat senyumanmu, aku bisa melupakan semua itu.

Dan kurasa masih ada setitik harapan yang tersisa di dalam diriku.

* * *

"Aku... menyukaimu, Hakuryuu."

Hakuryuu menatapku bingung. "Maaf?"

"Kubilang aku menyukaimu," ulangku. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku darinya, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahku yang memerah. Tak ada jawaban. Hakuryuu hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Dalam hati, aku mulai merasa was-was.

"Maafkan aku, Kougyoku, tapi aku menganggapmu sebagai teman," lirih Hakuryuu.

Aku terdiam. Senyum palsu kembali kusunggingkan. "Tidak apa-apa," ucapku, lalu kembali duduk. Kami menghabiskan perjalanan pulang dalam diam setelah itu.

Ah, bodohnya dirimu, Kougyoku. Kau tak seharusnya berharap lebih. Ini akibatnya kau membiarkan harapanmu melambung tinggi. Apa yang kau harapkan tak akan pernah tercapai, bukan?

* * *

Sejak saat itu, aku tidak pernah pulang bersama Hakuryuu lagi. Kurasa ia mulai menjauhiku sejak saat itu. Aku tak keberatan. Lagipula, siapa juga yang mau disukai orang sepertiku?

Sesaat setelah aku melangkah masuk ke dalam kereta, pintu tertutup dan kereta mulai berjalan. Aku menyandarkan diriku ke kursi—dan dari kejauhan, aku melihat sesuatu—seseorang yang familiar. Hakuryuu. Bersama seorang gadis SMA berambut merah. Gadis itu membiarkan beberapa helai ramutnya dikuncir samping, dan sisanya tergerai.

Mereka berdua sedang memakan es krim, dan sesekali menunjukkan sesuatu di ponsel mereka dan tertawa bersama. Aku hanya tersenyum kecut.

Padahal kukira aku sudah mematikan semua perasaanku, namun entah kenapa hatiku tetap terasa sakit.

* * *

Seminggu telah berlalu. Hakuryuu dan gadis berambut merah—kurasa mereka telah berpacaran—melangkah masuk ke dalam kereta dan duduk di seberangku. Hakuryuu dan gadis itu berbincang sambil tertawa bersama, seakan tak menyadari keberadaanku, tapi aku merasa sesuatu berubah.

Tawa Hakuryuu bukan seperti tawa yang biasanya ia keluarkan saat berbicara padaku. Gadis berambut merah itu kemudian menatap pemandangan, dan kulihat Hakuryuu menundukkan kepalanya. Tak ada senyum cerah yang terpampang di wajahnya.

Tak ada senyum yang membuatku melupakan kekejaman dunia.

Hari-hari, minggu-minggu telah berlalu. Aku tak pernah melihat Hakuryuu senang lagi. Sebagai gantinya, Hakuryuu selalu memasang wajah sedih. Ia terlihat kehilangan. Sinar di mata birunya yang selalu bisa membiusku itu telah memudar. Senyum secerah matahari itu bak hilang ditelan kegelapan.

Hei, ke mana perginya senyuman itu, Hakuryuu?

* * *

Hari itu Hakuryuu masuk ke dalam kereta sendirian. Ia duduk di tempatnya seperti biasa, di kursi yang berseberangan dengan kursiku, namun ia kembali tidak menyadariku. Hakuryuu masih terlihat lesu. Ia menengadahkan kepala beberapa menit, kemudian menunduk sembari menutupi wajah dengan kedua tangannya.

Lalu kulihat bahunya mulai bergetar. Suara sesenggukan terdengar. Hakuryuu menangis. Hatiku mencelos. Aku sangat ingin menenangkannya, memeluknya, namun aku tak bisa. Kumohon. Hentikan itu. Kumohon jangan menangis. Cukup aku saja yang menderita.

"Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku, Kougyoku," lirih Hakuryuu di tengah tangisannya. "Maafkan aku."

Tidak. Kau tidak seharusnya meminta maaf padaku. Biar aku saja yang merasakannya—rasa sakit ini. Kumohon. Kau tak perlu ikut merasakannya, Hakuryuu.

* * *

 _Dua hari setelah aku melihat Hakuryuu bersama gadis berambut merah itu pertama kali, gerombolan penindas itu kembali mendorongku ke rel kereta. Mereka menertawaiku lagi, sebelum suara deru kereta mulai mendekat, dan mereka pun segera lari._

 _"Kougyoku, pegang tanganku!"_

 _Hakuryuu yang melihat mereka mendorongku segera berlari ke pinggir peron dan meraih tanganku, berusaha menarikku ke atas peron. Deru kereta terdengar semakin mendekat. Kurasa hanya beberapa puluh meter dari tempatku jatuh._

 _Hakuryuu masih menarikku sekuat tenaga, namun aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan mengucapkan permintaan maafku yang terakhir kali, sebelum akhirnya mengucapkan 'Terima kasih.'_

 _Aku melepaskan genggaman tanganku dari tangannya, membiarkan tubuhku terhempas kembali ke rel. Aku bisa melihat lampu kereta yang telah berada di hadapanku. Aku hanya tersenyum, dan hal terakhir yang kudengar adalah suara Hakuryuu yang memanggil namaku._

* * *

Aku ingin menjadi orang yang baik. Aku ingin menjadi orang yang lebih kuat.

Tapi kurasa itu semua tak terlalu penting sekarang.

Hari ini, seseorang tertawa. Namun di balik itu, ada orang lain yang menangis. Tapi...

Walaupun begitu, aku ingin kau selalu tersenyum. Walaupun senyuman itu bukan untukku, atau bukan karenaku. Karena jika kau tidak tersenyum, aku akan merasa sangat sedih.

* * *

Hari itu pertengahan Desember. Aku masih duduk di kursi keretaku seperti biasa, menatap kosong ke luar jendela. Kereta berhenti di stasiun, dan pintu pun dibuka. Ah, ini stasiun tempat aku biasa pulang sekolah.

Seorang pemuda SMA masuk ke dalam kereta bersama seorang gadis. Aku mengenal pemuda itu. Mereka duduk di seberangku, dan si pemuda duduk di hadapanku. Rasanya sudah sangat lama sejak aku tak melihatnya.

Hari itu, ia kembali tersenyum. Senyum seperti matahari yang selalu membuatku jatuh hati dan menenangkanku. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya ia kembali memasang senyum itu. Aku dapat melihat cahaya di mata birunya yang kembali bersinar terang.

Aku pun tersenyum. Perlahan kulangkahkan tubuh tembus pandangku menuju pintu kereta di sebelah si pemuda dan si gadis yang tengah tertawa bersama. Aku memejamkan mataku, merasakan cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui kaca pintu.

"Terima kasih, Hakuryuu," ucapku, lalu melangkahkan kaki ke luar pintu kereta, pergi menuju cahaya.

Dunia tetaplah kejam, aku tahu itu. Di luar sana, banyak orang lain yang mungkin merasakan sakit. Tempat ini bukanlah tempat yang dipenuhi belas kasih.

Tapi, walaupun begitu...

Senyumanmu telah menyelamatkanku sekali lagi.

* * *

Hakuryuu tengah tertawa bersama Morgiana saat sebuah suara menghentikan tawanya. Ia kenal suara itu. Suara yang sudah lama tak pernah ia dengar—suara yang dirindukannya.

"Terima kasih, Hakuryuu."

Hakuryuu menoleh ke sekeliling, mencari dari mana suara itu berasal—atau mungkin suara itu hanya muncul dari kepalanya. Tapi ia yakin ia benar-benar mendengar suara itu.

"Ada apa, Hakuryuu?" tanya Morgiana yang kebingungan melihat tingkah pemuda di sebelahnya itu.

Hakuryuu tidak menjawab. Ia hanya memandang lurus ke arah kaca pintu, memandang matahari sore.

"Kougyoku...?"

.

.

.

END

* * *

Wah, akhirnya selesai juga! :") Udah lama nggak nulis fanfic, jadi saya rasa tulisannya jadi aneh-eh, emang udah aneh dari awal sih /ngek saya emang telat dengerin lagu Yurayura-nya Mas Soraru ini sih, tapi ya gimana... /krik/ setelah denger lagu ini, akhirnya mucullah ide buat bikin fanfic setelah selama ini mandek.

Buat yang bingung, 3 SMS pertama yang dikirim Hakuryuu itu dikirim abis Kougyoku bilang suka sama Hakuryuu, dan SMS yang paling bawah alias yang keempat dikirim abis Kougyoku lompat ke rel kereta, dan pas di bagian awal Kougyoku buka SMS di hpnya itu waktu dia udah mati(?) karena hp Kougyoku jatoh di pinggir peron waktu dia didorong sama para pembully. Terus Hakuryuu sama Morgiana nggak nyadar ada Kougyoku di kereta ya karena... Kougyoku udah jadi hantu(?) x"D part yang di italic itu flashback, btw.

Saya sebenernya shipper JuKou, tapi kayaknya buat fic ini lebih cocok Hakuryuu(?) tapi buat saya HakuKou juga lucu ehehehe... /plak

Terima kasih buat yang udah baca sampe paragraf ini ;w; maaf kalau mungkin ceritanya kurang ngena atau kurang yang lain-lain(?) Thank you for reading!

Regards, murasacchibara.


End file.
